cats time with Eleanor
by Hannah1796
Summary: Cat is so excited cause Louis Tomlinsons model girlfriend is in town and cat is her biggest fan and wants to be her friend when they finally become friends cat starts to have feelings for Eleanor and sam begans to feel neglected and soon descovers she has feelings for cat tell me what you think about this no negative reviews you don't like it don't read it
1. tantrums that's a drag and Eleanor

Sam! Sam! Get up! Cat yelled what! Sam yelled half asleep Eleanor Calder is coming to our town! Who! Sam asked you know Louis Tomlinsons girlfriend cat said oh why is she coming to LA sam asked for a magazine shoot shes a model cat said so why are you telling me! Sam yelled cause im gonna go to the magazine shoot and ask her if she wants to hang cat said no no no sam said your not going to bug Eleanor sam said but i wanna be her friend! Cat yelled no! Sam yelled ahhhh! Cat started screaming throwing a temper tantrum fine! Sam yelled if it will shut you up yay! Cat said ugh sam said going to the fridge what do you want for breakfast sam asked oh i already ate while you were sleeping cat said oh how long was i asleep sam asked umm for.. A long time cat said cat had trouble counting oh so do you have to go to school or something sam asked no its Saturday oh sam asked sam do you need psychological help cat asked nah i already had that they don't help sam asked so when is this Eleanor chick coming at 4:00 cat said looking at her watch what time is it now sam asked 2:00 cat said man! Im getting lazyer every day sam said so you wanna watch that's a drag reruns sam asked sure! Cat said cheerfully as time went by sam and cat were watching that's a drag cat finally looked at her watch to check the time oh my god! Cat yelled what! Sam said panicking its time for me to go met Eleanor! Cat said oh ok see you when you get back sam said ok bye cat said as cat hopped on her bike and headed down to Hollywood She finally found Eleanors photo shoot oh my god i see her! Cat gasped cat dropped her bike and ran to her Eleanor! Hi im cat your biggest fan! Cat shouted but Eleanor didn't hear her el! Hi she shouted again excuse me who are you some gard asked im catrina Valentine who are mister tall bald man cat said chuckling im the gard why are you screaming so loudly he asked cause im trying to be friends with Eleanor calder but she can't hear me could you go tell her that i will meet her behind that tree right there after shes done yeah i will do that the gard said sarcasticly as he got out his cuffs hey stop! Cat yelled help she continued Eleanor herd the yelling and she stopped modeling for a second hey red head girl its ok shes cool Eleanor said as the gard let cat go she ran to Eleanor hey thanks for rescuing me cat said uh no problem Eleanor said your British cat gasped um yeah see i didn't know that and im your biggest fan cat said aww cool would you like an autograph Eleanor asked sure! Cat said cheerfully here you go to.. Um whats your name? Eleanor asked cat cat said ok to cat here you go cat see you later eleanor said cat was so happy she got Eleanors autograph all of a sudden she remembered she wanted to be Eleanors friend wait Eleanor i wanna be your friend wait! Cat yelled she ran to try to get Eleanor but by the time she got there she had already got in her limo crap cat said


	2. Chapter 2 sam and cat heart to heart

cat ran back to the bushes to get her bike but it was gone oh no! cat gasped my bike got stolen she said so she had to run back to her apartment by the time she got home she was tired and sweaty and gasping for air did you meet eleanor sam asked yes..but...i..didint get to be..her friend cat said catching her breath oh sorry sam said beef jerky sam asked no! cat shouted whats your prob sam asked my bike got stolen i had to run here and you dont care! cat yelled i care i didint know why didint you call me i could have picked you up on my motercycle sam said i didint bring my phone sorry i shouted sam i just really wanna be friends with ele cat said why? sam asked well can you keep a secret cat said no sam replied come on im not jokeing cat said fine what is it sam asked i kinda have a crush on her cat said really sam said yeah its stupid right cat said no but your so..girly and always wareing pink sam said so cat said sam never thought cat was gay or bi cause she was so girly and stuff why dont you just find eleanor and hang out with her sam said chewing on beef jerky cause she left cat said sitting down and reaching for jerky and plus shes got a boyfriend cat said so sam said so i dont wanna be a home wreker cat said but your way better then louis your pretty your a red head sam said thanks sam cat said im gonna go take a shower cat said ok i will be right here nto doing anything sam said as cat got to the bathroom she started to take off her clothes she turned the water on but it was to hot ow! cat shout sam! i need your help cat yelled going to the living room as sam saw cat in her purple bra and her stretchy yoga pants her heart started beating what do you need help with sam asked the water is to hot i need you to fix it cat said ugh ok sam saidas they got to the bathroom sam started to fix the water and cat started to take off her bra what are you doing! sam said takeing off my bra cat said but im in here sam said so your a girl cat said so cat took off her bra showing her bare breasts sam just got back to the tub making sure the water was still ok trying to forget she saw cat half naked sam do you think im too skinny cat asked no why sam said well some people at school say im to skinny cat said like who sam said like all the guys well besides this guy robbie thats been obbsessd with me for like forever and the plus size girls make fun of me cat said so dont listen to them you have a great body sam said really cat said well i just saw you half naked so yeah sam said oh ok cat said giggleing well i will be out here eating my beef jerky tell me if the water gets to hot again sam said kaykay cat said


End file.
